


Colorful Cephalopod Consumes Conspicious Concoctions Coyly

by Lt_Itzalova



Series: Chapters of the C.C.C.C.C.C. series, or the Seven C's [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bloating, Burping, Inflation, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Itzalova/pseuds/Lt_Itzalova
Summary: For Sale: Normal Callie Calamari who drinks the world's remaining supply of nonspecific cola and calls you thematically appropriate swear word proxies to keep the ESRB rating down.





	Colorful Cephalopod Consumes Conspicious Concoctions Coyly

Marie sat at a dead halt in the middle of her creative process, eyes switching between a half-filled document page on the laptop in front of her and a notebook opened to a page of various sentences and words, many scratched out.  
“So a word or words that total to ten syllables and ending in something that rhymes with ‘urchin’, I bet the lead of Chirpy Chirps never has to write all their group’s lyrics…” she grumbled. Unfortunately before she could think up some way to guilt trip her cousin and bandmate she heard the apartment door open, signaling Callie’s return. Looking up from her screen she saw the other Inkling in her running gear with a large cardboard box to her chest, the container looking a little water damaged with the lid already opened.

“Where were you? You promised you’d help me finish this song over lunch and you were supposed to be back over an hour ago!”  
“Oh, right, sorry, sorry, but hey, let’s not focus on that for a minute, I was late for a totally good reason this time!” the magenta squid flashed a grin as she loudly dropped the box on the table, Marie scowling and pulling her things away at the fluid seeping from the cardboard, hoping it was just water. “See, I was out for my daily jog and there was this part of the bay, right? And I guess trash sweeping missed it or maybe they didn’t care since it was a little out of sight, I was just checking it to try and find some shade before doubling back since I was doing an extra mile a-” “Just tell me what took you all of seventy three minutes to get back here.” Marie crossed her arms.

“Okay, okay, just check this out!” reaching into the box Callie quickly dropped something else onto the table, the loud clanking enough to make Marie jump. “O-okay, so you wasted our time for washed-up scrap?” though known for her demure nature it seemed like Callie always knew what to do to make Marie’s tentacles stand up on end. “Wh- no, no check it out!” her excitement in her finding not dying down she pushed forward the mass, or rather, masses of metal. It wasn’t just some nondescript metal but a series of canisters lashed together with sun-bleached plastic. 

Without hesitating Callie set to tugging the half dozen cans from their binding, investigating one with a level of enthusiasm to match Marie’s caution as she too investigated her cousin’s find. Their paint was largely eroded off, showing the silvery metal underneath but with every can having the same design she assumed they were meant to bare some kind of tri-color swirled insignia, perhaps like some sort of ancient-world representation of earth, sea and sky. Next she took a look at the packaging they came in: deceptively simple plastic rings, or so it seemed, whenever she tried to adjust her grip on them it seemed like she accidentally put a few fingers or her entire hand through one of the holes, getting thoroughly entangled within seconds. “H-hey, Callie, I’m starting to worry that whatever this stuff is bad news if they ship them alongside these weird restraints. Why don’t you help me out of this and we ca- what the carp are you doing?!”

Marie would have jumped at her cousin if she could have but with her current predicament could only struggle against the plastic bindings and watch, two of the six cans sitting tipped over and open, Callie pulling open one more to a soft pneumatic hiss and carelessly tipping back to dump the contents of it down her throat. “That stuff belongs in a museum, not your stomach! This could be like, some ancient cult’s ritual juice or octarian chemical weapons or something!” Marie’s panic was met with a stifled belch as Callie set down a third depleted can “Or maybe it’s just a really sweet drink that’s st-UROOOORP, kinda bubbly and pretty much all ours since we found it first. To emphasize she cracked open yet another can, not letting her sister’s protests nor her need for air slow down her throat-bulging consumption of the mystery beverage until she’d finished yet another can in one go. 

In the time it took Callie to do this Marie had at least managed to struggle free from her bindings, whatever the horrible rings were they were thankfully brittle enough to break out of, though she hardly had time to nurse the sore red lines they left on her wrists before she found Callie trying to slide one of the strange cans into her hands. “Heyyyyy, so how about we finish this set and I can show you where I found them? Drinking these actually feels pretty good, maybe it’s the bubbles.” Marie pushed back on the can, getting up in a huff after collecting her things. “Or it could be that you’re drinking fermented garbage and it’s getting to your head! I’m going to go find a cafe or something where the fumes can’t get to me to finish this up.” she tried to keep some dignity while walking to the door, hoping to have gotten more of a rise out of Callie rather than the sound of yet another can popping open and “Alright, more for me, I guess.” as the pink diva seated herself in preparation of indulging proper. “Y-yeah, more for you. I’ll be back after eight, the number for the poison control hotline is on the fridge.” “Mmm? Which one is that?” “The one with the sick squid.” “The what? You know I don’t carry money on me, Marie!” “You’ll figure it out, just take care of yourself for a bit!”

Sitting alone again Marie checked her laptop’s clock: it’d been a day and a half since her little spat with Callie, enough time for things to blow over. She’d be back from her morning jog soon and they’d finally get a chance to work on these lyrics, hopefully also giving a segue to apologize. Her cousin was always the more outgoing and impulsive of the duo but when Marie got worked up like this it was only because of how much she cared about Callie. 

She perked up and looked to the doorway as she heard it sliding open, but what met her sight was enough to dash her spirits: it was Callie, probably, but behind a stack of containers, Marie didn’t need to listen for the clattering or look for the gleam of the corroded metal to know what was inside. “Phew, alright, now I’m all set to work, where are we starting?” Callie stretched her arms after crowding the table with a new, much larger haul of the dubious drinks. “Actually I was uh, thinking, how about you start this time. You’re always full of great ideas and say you work best freeform.” Marie pulled herself to her laptop’s keyboard, trying to ignore both the sound of cans popping or the fact she could barely see Callie over the stack of boxes between them. 

There was an uncomfortably long pause, enough that Marie was worried until she noticed the sound of swallowing. “Mmgh, oh, sure thing. Alright, uh, start it in common time and we can workshop the title. Okay, here goes: Sugar saccharine bubble-pop, neon pink, come out on top. Shook-up sucrose overdose, chug it all, get comatose.” Callie started off, reciting what would be pop lyrics in a style of slam poetry. Marie smiled as she followed along, recording her cousin’s words, even if the pauses to drink made her concerned. “One-two, two-four, three-two-ounce pack, caramel sweet love attack! Crack it, slam it, crush it, suprising? Sip-by-sip, pressure rising!” Marie slumped, looking over the words on her screen made her notice that Callie’s lyrics were a little… derivative. 

Peering over she watched Callie use her teeth to puncture a can with her top set of fangs, sucking out the highly pressurized substance so quickly it seemed there was hardly time for a drop of the brown fluid to spill. “H-hey, those we-” Marie began, cut off with “Were pretty much scrubbed so clean most of the label has come off after brining in saltwater longer than grandpa’s been around, just chill.” Callie shrugged, popping another can tab as Marie returned to her first posture and smouldered in silence. “Alright, where was I… oh, uh… Carbonated, sugar bliss-” “Er, kinda hitting the same notes as before there.” Marie interjected, hoping to steer her cousin to a different muse, any different muse. “Right right, lemme see. Tea-brown, icy aftertast-” “Callie, come on, no one’s gonna listen to us perform an ad! N-not right now when it’s our own show!” still, as ever she was brushed off. “Wha? I’m not writing an advertisement, pffsh. Okay, come on, this is primo stuff…” the pinkling narrowed her eyes, staring down one side of the can she was just drinking from. “Yeah, how about this: lip-smacking, thirst-quenching, ace-tasting, motivating, good-buzzing, co-OOOUUURRAARRHHHP…”

A few depleted cans fell from the mound Callie was situated in, finally revealing her figure to her cousin. Marie shot back in her chair, eyes wide at her cousin’s fully exposed middle. The tube top she wore for her daily jog couldn’t hope to contain her downright spheroid gut. Callie set a hand down upon it, the ball expanding out horizontally as it was compacted just a bit. “Ugh, actually maybe we should take five, yanno, get the fluids- er, creative juices going again.” she mused aloud, not waiting for Marie’s answer before grabbing another can with her off-hand, using just her teeth to pop the tab and begin drinking. If she wasn’t already as far back as she could go in her seat Marie would have recoiled in horror at the way Callie’s stomach seemed to quake and jostle, visibly taking on the new liquid mass into what must have been an already cramped space. She cringed hearing the “hhrggglllgggp…” that sounded off. What even was that? It was as though her organs were audibly protesting being stuffed with the champagne-color concoctions. 

Fueled by both a concern for what was happening to her beloved cousin and a knowledge that she’d be far too busy packing another half dozen can’s contents into her gastric system Marie slowly leaned forward, armed with a pen and all the courage she could gather she inched closer. The taut dome almost seemed like it was reacting to her, but then the freakish ways it moved as though truly animate and aware had to have just been something Callie’s body was doing! It must have been some allergic reaction, surely! Still, seeing it surge and jostle with the sounds of Callie gulping down more of that mystery fluid, the way it grumbled and bubbled like an animal not keen on her approaching? It gave her pause, or perhaps the very opposite as her trembling hand was inches away, the writing utensil shaking just as much as Marie got closer, now leaning in far enough that she was off of her chair and on her feet.

Marie’s eyes slowly widened, the blunt back end of the pen pressed inwards but there was hardly any more give to Callie’s stomach than her skin would normally allow, yet just a little persistence and it sank in as if into a balloon. Also like a balloon the air had to go somewhere: “BHUURRARRRRHHHP- Wh-whoah, nice!” an especially wet belch was all the horrible punishment for her actions Marie could have dreaded and so much worse. The color drained from her face as she felt her tentacles spattered with a spraying of sticky brown and pink fluids. Dropping the pen and standing back upright she stifled a shriek, trying to act on her shock and maintain her famously deadpan demeanor. Seeing how unphased Callie was by what’d just happened only made things worse.

“C-Callie! Could you not hold that in!?” her whole body shook, could this stuff even wash out? “Hah, like you’ve never had some ink on you. Come on, you made it happen anyway.” the rebuttal and having to admit her cousin was right made her squirm and her hatred for this weird gunk defiling their relationship and her hair all the greater. “Yeah well none of this would’ve happened if you could stop drinking that stuff for five seconds! Gah, it’s on my gloves, my tentacles…” Marie stepped away from the table, trying to assess the damage. “Oh come on, if it’s had no effect on me yet it’s gotta be fine. I’d probably bathe in it if it weren’t such a waste.” Marie’s eyes shot open “R-right, the shower! Uh, okay, you stay here, I’ll be back in a few, t-then we’re going to have a serious talk about this, got it?” But as she scurried off Marie only heard the sounds of gastrointestinal rumbling and thunderous belches in her wake.

Over a month had passed since that little incident, Callie had never stayed around for that talk and Marie had never really felt clean again since. In fact, the two had hardly seen any of one another since then. It seemed like Callie was taking advantage of their time out of the spotlight to adopt a sleep schedule she’d expect of a firefly or vampire squid, the irony not lost on herself as she woke most mornings with nothing but door-rattling belches assuring her that her cousin was still in their apartment. Even for all the sleep she lost over it and time needed to explain to agents that Callie was just not quite herself yet in a way that nobody could intervene with becoming terribly inconvenient she couldn’t bring herself to act on it until now. 

Knocking a few times on Callie’s door resulted in no answer, as expected. However it was the twilight hour, a point when their waking schedules had to intersect, the sounds of cans hissing and popping only confirmed it! Marie mustered her determination as she gripped the doorknob. Whatever this stuff was it was changing her cousin, in ways that were weird and frightening and totally tearing them apart but at the same time Callie seemed happy every moment she had seen her and the Squid Sisters were a two-squid act! Marie braced herself and threw open the door, eyes closed as she readied the lines she’d been reciting in her head all day.

“Hey, l-look, Callie, I know this is kinda all you wanna do lately and I’ve been critical of it but you’re family and I care about you, s-so while it scares me a little I want you to know I support your decisions so if the way I’ve been acting has been causing you to avoid me I’m sorry. Let’s not fight anymore, we can order some pineapple pizza and watch a- oh holy heckling halibut what did you do to yourself!?” Marie made the mistake of opening her eyes and there was no going back from that. Callie’s living space wasn’t ever the most organized but now it seemed like nothing but means to store cans, depleted or otherwise was considered. She shuffled back, looking down as the aluminum cylinders clinked against her shoes, rolling from the trash heap Callie had to have been living in.

Panicked eyes darted over the interior space, it was just faded cylinders, brown boxes, the rose, cream and blue remnants of their logos and worst of all the caramel-colored pools of spillage all over. The five seconds it took for her to lock eyes with Callie felt like an eternity and even when she did it seemed like it offered her no solace. Looking back with one eye, the other turned away as she tipped back what must have been one of thousands of cans emptied into her system it seemed like Callie’s physical highlights, once a vibrant hot pink were also dyed to more of a smoky deep salmon, like her body couldn’t flush all of the drink’s coloring from her system anymore. Though as Callie looked just a bit further down it was clear that was far from the only change. The top she had on, stained the same color as her tentacles had completely given up functioning as a garment, sitting crumpled atop a set of breasts that seemed to explode forth, far too perky and round to be natural. 

Marie tried to cover her gaze with a hand but there was no going back from having accidentally exposed her vision to the rosy, engorged nipples her cousin was now sporting or how they seeped a substance looking horribly close to what Callie was even still yet packing into her stomach. What a stomach it was, too, as she lowered her hand, trying not to be insensitive her peripheral vision felt like it was burning in the image of how her gut sat on a set of newly filled out and fattened legs, nothing like the once petite and idol-ready Callie, now her lower body seemed built for the purpose of supporting her engorged assets, full thighs cradling an enlarged gut and it itself acting as a shelf. Marie couldn’t dare even imagining getting her back into a stage outfit. While she had little frame of reference Marie was still baffled at the way Callie’s stomach looked overfull and taut yet soft and saggy at once, unable to stay as round as it once had it billowed out over her broad thighs, a bit of excess dipping down even further and threatening to touch the ends of the bed she sat on with its stained, sticky squid skin.

“H-how did you, w-why, WHY did you do this to yourself?” Marie blurted out, struggling to keep eye contact when Callie’s bloated gut seemed to heave and slosh by its own will due to the violent contents cased within. Finally finishing her latest swig Callie met her cousin with a sickeningly smug look only mired by a sudden “BRRARRRRRHP” that had a froth of the pink-brown bubbles reemerging from up her throat and momentarily splashing down over her expanded abdomen and dissipating. “It’s my own business and body, who cares what I do?” Marie couldn’t tell if it was worse that she had no immediate answer or that even if she did it’d be drowned out by the sound of another three cans being killed by her co-star. “Well like, I care! I just said so! That drin- that stuff, it’s not normal!” Marie’s eye twitched as she couldn’t help but notice Callie’s navel suddenly push outwards from the tremendous internal pressure. “See? See?! Why won’t you just hear me out? They won’t let us be the Squid Sisters if you’re, y-yanno, THIS.”

Callie looked on in confusion, hunching forward to reach for another can and stifling a belch as the motion displaced a series of gas bubbles. “Alright, look, I get that you care and want me to help you with your career or whatever but do ya gotta be such a beach about this all the time?” Callie rolled her eyes, not waiting to see her cousin’s reaction as she tipped her head back to pound down another few throatfuls. By the time she looked back Marie was gone. “Yeah, fu-HURRAAAAARRRRHP-n’ thought so.”


End file.
